Why Sesshomaru Saved Rin
by MeekinPink
Summary: Is there more to why Lord Sesshomaru saved Rin instead of just wanting to test his sword? What was going through the dog demon's head while he held the young girl? Let's take a read into his mind...
1. Chapter 1

**So I saw someone re-wrote 'Forever With Lord Sesshomaru' and I started thinking...why the hell **_**did**_** Sesshomaru save Rin? So I came up with this...I hope you enjoyy it!**

. . . . . .

The full-blood daiyokai, Lord Sesshomaru, looks off into the sky as Rin and Jaken play one of Rin's silly games.

"Come on, Master Jaken! You're too slow!" she laughs.

"Get back here Rin! You're such a nuisance! I don't see how Lord Sesshomaru puts up with you!"

Rin sticks her tongue out at him and smiles. "You're just upset because you'e losing!" Rin playfully pushes Jaken.

"Curse you child!" Jaken says.

Rin runs off and Jaken goes after her.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru turns to him.

"Uhm, uh, yes Milord?"

"Don't let Rin stray too far."

"Yes Milord." Jaken bows and then turns. "Rin, come back here! You musn't stray too far! Rin! Damn that girl."

Sesshomaru looks back up in the sky. He closes his eyes. _'Humans.'_ he thinks.

Lord Sesshomaru lost track of time, as he stood there in the same spot. He blocked out everything around him, until he hears a scream. Rin's scream. His eyes snapped open. It was dark and he didn't see Rin but Jaken had just fell off of A-Un. He and Lord Sesshomaru ran into the forest. Lord Sesshomaru put his hand on his sword when he saw a shadow running towards them. As he pulled it out, he saw that it was Rin, and she didn't look harmed at all. She had a large grin on her face and pink flowers in her hands.

"Look Milord! Aren't these just absolutely beautiful?!"

Sesshomaru let go of his sword. "Jaken," he began. "I thought I told you not to let her stray."

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru. I'll handle it." Jaken turned to Rin. "Child! You had Lord Sesshomaru worried! He's always wasting his strength with you! You should never run off alone in the dark! A demon more powerful then our Lord could have snatched you up and he wouldnt have been able to do anything!" Jaken just took in his own words. "Uhh...not-not that there is such a demon! No one is more powerful than you Milord!" Jaken groveled.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. "You were worried about me?"

Sesshomaru just looked at her.

Rin grabbed his legs. "Oh, I'm so sorry Milord! Please forgive me! I dont want to make you upset with me!" she begans to cry.

"Rin, enough."

She let go of his legs but continued to cry.

"I said stop it."

Jaken looked from Lord Sesshomaru to Rin. "Lord Sesshomau has ordered you to cease you're cying!"

Rin stopped. She pulled Jaken into a hug. "I'm sorry!"

_'I'm sorry.'_ Her words, the way she said it, it brought back a locked away memory.

. . . . . .

_'I'm sorry, father! Please forgive me!' a young girl said between sobs. The girl grabbed a white-haired demon's legs. 'I'm sorry!'_

_The white-haired demon picked up the young girl and stroked her long white hair. 'It's okay my tenshi. Stop crying.'_

_The girl looked up at the demon. 'Really? You're not angry?'_

_'Of course not.'_

_The girl smiled and wrapped her arms around the demon's neck._

_'Sesshomaru.'_

_The demon turned. A larger smile spread across his face. 'Yes, my love?'_

_She bowed. 'My lord, dinner is prepared.'_

_'Are you hungry, Emiko?'_

_'Yes Milord.'_

_Sesshomaru took the dark haired womans hand and the three of them went into the large hut. They all sat around the table and Sesshomaru took his bowl into his hands and took a bite. He smiled. 'Michiko', he says, 'I've been with you over a century and you're cooking always seems to get better and better.'_

_'Thank you, My Lord.'_

_After the meal, Sesshomaru put his daughter, Emiko, to bed._

_'Sleep well, my tenshi.' he kissed her forehead._

_'I'm going to miss you father.'_

_'Don't be sad Emiko. I will return home soon.'_

_'I know father.' she gave him a small toothy grin. One tooth was gone from her mouth._

_'Sleep.' he blew out the candle and went into his room. He saw his love putting her up with a bow. She turned and smiled. 'My love...'_

_Michiko pecked him on the lips. 'Is something bothering you My Lord?'_

_Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist. 'I'm leaving for battle at dawn.'_

_'I'm aware.'_

_He sighed. 'I don't want to leave you or Emiko here alone. This battle is drawing out more and more demons. You two could be in danger.'_

_'You're forgetting, I'm a demon as well. I will protect us while you're away.'_

_Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck. 'There are more formidable demons than you out there.'_

_Michiko moaned in pleasure. 'Well...would you like for Jaken to stay behind?'_

_'No, he insists upon following me.'_

_'My Lord,' she takes his hand and leads him to their bed. She lays him down and sits on top of him._

_Sesshomaru smiles devilishly. 'I see.'_

_Sesshomaru and Michiko engages in coitus until they both tire themselves._

. . . . . .

_It is now dawn and Sesshomaru is dressed and ready for battle. He stands outside his hut with his love Michiko, his daugher Emiko, and loyal servant Jaken._

_'Goodbye father.' Emiko says._

_'I'll think of you all the time, my tenshi.' he says to her. He stands and embraces Michiko. 'And you most of all.' He kissed her._

_Michiko puts their foreheads together. 'I love you, Sesshomaru.'_

_'I love you too.'_

_'Milord!'_

_Sesshomaru turns to see a few demons prepared for battle as well._

_'We must hurry!' they say._

_Sesshomaru hugs them both. 'I must take my leave now. I'll return soon.'_

_The woman and young girl watch the demons walk away._

_'I hope father doesnt fail.'_

_'Don't worry, you're father is the greatest demon alive. He'll return to us in no time.'_

. . . . . .

"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin says. "Are you okay?"

Sesshomaru looks down at her, returning to his emotionless self. "Dont stray away anymore, Rin."

She nodded. "Yes Milord!"

They all walked aimlessly throughout the feudal Japan. Sesshomaru sighed. _'I am getting no closer to finding Naraku.' _he thought to himself. At sundown, Sesshomaru decided to let Jaken and Rin rest.

"Lord Sesshomaru, when you find this Naraku person, you will return for Master Jaken and I, right?" Rin asked, out of the blue.

Sesshomaru's heart raced. Another memory.

. . . . . .

_The battle was over, for now. Sesshomaru and Jaken were walking back to Sesshomaru's home. He couldnt wait to see his love and daughter. It has been nearly 2 months since then._

_Suddenly a scream came from nowhere. Sesshomaru and Jaken raised their weapons. Two demons came from the shadows._

_'There he is!'_

_'It's Lord Sesshomaru!'_

_'Who are you? State your names.' Sesshomaru says._

_'You must hurry home! Michicko and Emiko are in terrible danger!'_

_Sesshomaru didnt listen to another word. He took off._

_'What happened? Are they okay?' Jaken asked._

_'The Panther King sent some haphazard blood thirsty demons to kill off his family! He was afraid the dog lord's powerful son Sesshomaru so he ordered his family to be devoured by his pack of panthers! We must hurry back! Michiko was injured when we fled to find Lord Sesshomaru!'_

. . . . . .

_Sesshomaru arrived home to find Michiko battling off over 20 panther demons. A lot more of them were sprawled dead around the ground. Sesshomaru took them all out with one swing._

_'Sesshomaru! There are more coming!'_

_'Go protect Emiko!'_

_As soon as he said that, a scream erupted from inside. Sesshomaru and Michiko went inside. They found a panther demon standing over a heavily bleeding Emiko._

_'Emiko!' they both screamed in shock._

_The demon lunged at Sesshomaru and Michiko. Michiko swung her sword and decapitated the demon. Sesshomaru picked up his daughter._

_'Emiko! Are you okay!? Speak to me!' Sesshomaru says, near tears._

_She grunted and opened her eyes. 'Father...' she says. 'I'm...I'm glad you're home.' Emiko gave him the same toothy grin and then passed out._

. . . . . .

"Milord?" Rin said.

Sesshomaru looked down and mentally cursed himself. "I will return."

. . . . . .

_**END.**_

_**Hope you liked it.! Review, Fav. ;-] Thanks.!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought I'd make a part two.**

. . . . . .

Rin fell asleep a short while after talking Jaken's ear off. Sesshomaru started to walk off.

"Milord! Wait! Where are you headed?" Jaken asked.

"Stay here with Rin." he said, continuing off.

"Aye, Milord."

Sesshomaru turned into an orb and flew off into the sky. He flew off into a secluded part of a dense forest. He touched down and looked around. There was a small patch of grass growing from were used to be a large mansion. Sesshomaru picked up a twig. He closed his eyes and sighed.

. . . . . .

_'Emiko! Emiko, wake up!' Michiko says, taking the small frail body from Sesshomaru. 'Daughter, you must awaken!'_

_Sesshomaru could sense the panther demons getting closer. His body seemed to raise on fire. 'You stay here with Emiko.' He turned towards the door. 'I'll finish this.'_

_Sesshomaru stepped outside. Panther demons by the hundreds seemed to surround his hut. Sesshomaru growled and they did so too. His eyes went red and he slowly transformed into his true demon form. As Sesshomaru fought outside, Michiko held Emiko close to her chest._

_'Please,' she cried. 'Wake up.'_

_The young girl grunted and slowly opened her eyes. 'Mother...'_

_'Emiko! Emiko honey, you have to keep your eyes open! You must stay awake!'_

_'Where's father? What happened?'_

_'Don't talk. You're father and I will get you to a physician immediately.'_

_'Mother...I see...a bright light...I'm so cold. Why am I fading so rapidly?'_

_'No, Emiko! You're going to be fine!'_

_Emiko closes her eyes and her head falls to the side._

_Sesshomaru is now down to the last fifteen. A scream erupts from inside and he momentarily lets his guard down. A panther lunges at him and bites his neck. Sesshomaru growls in pain and then swipes at the demon. He wastes no time in killing the rest and then reverts back to his human-like form. He rushed inside and sees Michiko clutching to Emiko, crying. Sesshomaru's heart seemed to stop. He falls to his knees._

_'Is she...okay?' he asks._

_'No. We must find a doctor quickly.'_

_Sesshomaru picks up his daughter and flies off to find help, Michiko right behind him. They fly for a while._

_Michiko winces. She grabs her side. 'Damn those panther demons.'_

_'Are you alright, Michiko?' Sesshomaru asks._

_'I'm fine.' Michiko looks down and sees a small shack. She sees a fire and a woman stirring something in a pot. 'Sesshomaru! There!'_

_They land and rush up to the woman._

_'Please! You must assist us!' Michiko says._

_'What is the problem?' the old woman asks._

_'Our daughter was attacked by panther demons! Please, she's in pain! You must help!'_

_The woman looks at the young girl. 'Bring her inside.'_

. . . . . .

_Emiko is lying on a palet next to a fire with a wet cloth on her forehead. The old woman stitched the wound and made the bleeding stop. She next assisted Michiko then Sesshomaru._

_'Old woman, tell us you're name.' Michiko says._

_'I am called Osamu.'_

_'What are you? You seem neither demon nor human.'_

_'Aye, I am a hanyou.'_

_Michiko looks to Sesshomaru. She knows how he feels about hanyou's. 'Thank you for helping us. We shall reward you greatly.'_

_The woman nodded and then went outside. Michiko fell into Sesshomaru's arms._

_'I hope she recovers well.' she says._

_'She'll be fine.' Sesshomaru strokes Michiko's hair. 'She is my daughter after all.'_

. . . . . .

Sesshomaru smirks. "Michiko..." Sesshomaru walks into the middle of the dense forest. "You were standing here when I showed, battling with those rechid panther demons." He turned and walked to the patch of grass. He saw there was still some wood. "And Emiko...you here. ...Emiko."

. . . . . .

_'You lie!' Michiko yells at the old woman. 'My daughter will survive! She will! She must!'_

_'Her wounds are severe, I cannot aide her.'_

_Michiko slaps the woman to the ground. She grabs her by the collar. 'Old hag! You will heal my daughter! Or I will personally see to it that you-'_

_'Stop it, Michiko.'_

_Michiko lets go of the woman and turns to Sesshomaru. 'But My Lord!'_

_'Enough.'_

_Michiko runs into Sesshomaru's arms. He gently strokes her hair. 'She's our daughter. We must do everything to save her.'_

_'It is not in our control.'_

_Michiko looks at Sesshomaru. She then gets angry and pushes him back. 'How can you say that?! How can you give up on our daughter!? There must be a way to save her!' Michiko runs inside, she stops dead in her tracks once she sees the look of her daughter. She falls to her knees. 'Emiko.' The young girl was pale and it looked as if she were already dead. Michiko puts her fngers to he daughter's neck. Her pulse was slow. 'Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!' she yells._

_Sesshomaru quickly rushes to his wife's side. 'What?! What is it?!'_

_'Emiko...she's leaving us.' tears fall from Michiko's eyes._

_The girl slowly opens her eyes and turns to her parents. 'Mother...father...'_

_Michiko strokes her hair. 'Rest now, my tenshi. You need it. We're going to do everything we can to save you.'_

_'Father...' the girl looks to Sesshomaru._

_'Yes?'_

_'I...cant...I cant feel my body.'_

_Michiko sobs. 'Emiko please, you need to rest.'_

_'The panther...that panther did this to me.'_

_'Emiko...don't you worry now. The panthers are all gone.' Sesshomaru said, taking his daughters hand._

_'Father...mother...I see it...'_

_'See what?' Michiko asks._

_'I see...' Emiko grunts softly and then her eyes close. Her head falls to the side._

_They all know she's gone now. Sesshomaru kisses her hand and Michiko continues to stroke her hair._

. . . . . .

"Emiko...my tenshi...Michiko...I'll never forget the day you sacrificed yourself." He looked up at the starry night sky. "You said to me..."

. . . . . .

_Sesshomaru held Michiko in his arms. 'Why? Why did you do this?'_

_'My love...its okay.' she smiled. 'I'm going to be reunited with my daughter.'_

_'Michiko...you...you foolish woman.'_

_She chuckled. 'I'm sorry My Lord. I just couldnt go on anymore.'_

_Sesshomaru held her tighter. 'How am I suppose to go on without you? I've already lost my daughter.'_

_Michiko touches Sesshomaru's cheek. 'Look to the stars, my love.'_

_'What?'_

_'Emiko and I will always be here with you.'_

_'Michiko...I love you.'_

_She smiled. 'My Lord...'_

. . . . . .

Sesshomaru balled his fist. "Shortly after the old man gave me the Tensaiga. If only I'd had it then." He sighed deeply. "Why did you jump in front of me? I didnt...I didnt even see you...where did you come from? I should have..." He screamed in frustration and punched the nearest tree. "Michiko! Emiko! Why did you leave me?!"

As Sesshomaru turned into an orb, the tree began to topple over.

Sesshomaru made his way back to Jaken and Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" Jaken exclaims, happily.

Sesshomaru looks at him and then to the sky. "Jaken...do you remember..."

"Remember what, My Lord?"

"Remember...the stars..._look to the stars_."

_'He couldnt possibly mean...Michiko? Could he? He wanted to forget. Oh, how he must be feeling.' _Jaken thought. He nodded. "Aye, Milord. _Look to the stars_," he repeated. "They're here with us."

. . . . . .

_**Just watched episode 66. Jaken asked Sesshomaru to look at the stars and this came to me. I hope you liked this as well.**_


End file.
